


Forbidden

by GenevieveRaas



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Erotica, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, Marvel Norse Lore, Mythology - Freeform, Old Norse, Poor Loki, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Romance, Sex, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenevieveRaas/pseuds/GenevieveRaas
Summary: Sigyn is the only one woman Loki loves. There is only one problem. She is the mistress of Odin and is forbidden to be touched by any other man, especially Loki.When given the chance to take what he wants, he has to decide if he will succumb to his deepest wish, or turn away and save both their lives.But who can tell the heart who it can, or cannot, love?





	Forbidden

She bathed in the ocean. Chaos watched. 

Chaos watched her pad across the black sand. Chaos watched her weave her delicate fingers through the laces of her gown. Chaos watched her sink naked into the churning sea. 

It was wrong, of course, but Loki couldn’t turn his gaze away. His guilt was no match for the excitement thundering in his chest. 

Sigyn. The mistress of the Allfather. Mistress of Order itself.

Forbidden. Untouchable. 

Especially to him. 

Loki already bore Odin’s anger, but what was new? The line he walked between the other gods tolerating, or destroying him, grew thinner by the day. And now, If he were discovered lusting after Odin’s prize -- Loki rubbed his throat where he knew the noose would break his neck if his secret were known. 

If only this were simple lust, a few quick pumps of his hand and it would be spilled out of him. But this was worse than lust. It was love, and love was not so easily dealt with. 

Still, he remained. 

Watching.

Wanting.

Worshiping.

Waves lapped against Sigyn’s waist, Sigyn’s breasts. Her two pink nipples hardened in the breeze. The rolling water wrapped her in its chaos. 

Such beautiful chaos. 

He couldn’t help imagining her red hair grazing his cheeks as she sat atop him, her spine arched as she rocked. Steady and wild, just as the waves against the shore. And he, the god of chaos himself, pressing himself deeper within her warmth. Touching her every arc and curve as the ocean touched her now.

He dared a step closer. 

He thrived on the danger he neared, and it only added to the electric pulses running through his veins. 

His feet sunk into the black sand as he inched closer to her. She ran her hands through her hair, the wet locks tangling between her fingers. The water slipped down her back and over the top of her buttocks. 

Craackh!

Sigyn stiffened. 

A branch cracked beneath his step. Loki backed away, trying not to trip over the stones and scattered seaweed. 

The thrill of toying with danger turned to fear. His throat tightened as if he could already feel the noose squeezing the life from his body.

He disappeared into the brush, back into the shadows where he belonged. Sigyn turned and looked through the thicket, but Loki was sure she didn’t see him. 

His heart thrashed in his ears. 

So close. Too close. 

Not close enough. 

* * * 

“Half of Asgard’s wealth goes to purchasing the wine you drink,” Thor grumbled. 

Loki sneered as he drained his goblet. The wine had nearly drowned out the racket coming from the flutes and drums of the celebration he must endure. If only it could drown out Thor’s yammering. 

“So what of it? It is made clear no one wishes to keep my company. I need some form of entertainment.” 

Thor narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger into Loki’s chest. Loki winced, hating the reminder of Thor’s brute strength. 

“I warn you,” he pressed harder into Loki’s ribs. “it’s a celebration in honor of the Allfather tonight. Not a night for us to be picking up the pieces of whatever mischief you cause due to your ‘entertainment.’”

Mischief. That is all they thought when they saw him. He was so much more. 

Loki gave a half smile at Thor and brushed his hand away. He grabbed a pitcher of wine from a servant and filled his goblet. He raised the goblet to his lips and drank deeply, savoring the plum and oak. Savoring Thor’s sour face at his flagrant dismissal of his warnings. 

He turned on his heels, wanting to be anywhere but there. He slipped past servants carrying silver trays of macarons and wild boar, and watched that his feet would not be impaled by the heeled shoes clacking the marble floor. 

Breaking free of the crowd, he leaned against the back wall and brooded. 

Another gulp of wine. And three more.

Couples spun about the room in a dance. Or, was the room spinning? It didn’t matter. So long as he remained numb. It was better to feel nothing than everything. 

“All bow to the Allfather! To the great Odin!”

Loki clenched his jaw as the man he had grown to despise walked in. He despised him nearly as much as the ignorant gods and goddesses praising this wolf in their den. 

Odin’s one blue eye shone vibrant, while the other was covered by a gray patch. His angled face showed a man of great wisdom, and menace. 

Two black ravens swooped behind the Allfather, watching and listening. They were his eyes and ears and told him all. Loki hated them nearly as much as Odin.

But Loki didn’t look at the crusty old man and his flying rats long. His gaze was captured by Sigyn, her youthful complexion fresh against Odin’s thickened skin.

Her lips yearned to be kissed and a light rose colored her cheeks. 

She didn’t deserve a man in the process of decaying. She deserved a living man. A man that could match her radiance. 

Heat built within his trousers and his cheeks flushed like a common milk maid. His mind blossomed with images of her smiling as he stroked her thigh...

He had to leave. 

The goblet slipped from his fingers and crashed to the floor. He bounded for the set of doors that led to the gardens. He breathed in the cool night air, willing it to chill his heated blood. 

He ran down the stairs two at a time. Gravel crunched beneath his leather boots until grass softened his hurried steps. He entered a maze of shrubs. 

He hoped to lose himself in the labyrinth, to forget the love burning in his chest, no, in his soul. To forget Sigyn. 

To forget all of it. 

Twigs prodded into his skin as he leaned against the bushes. He slid down onto the ground. Bending over he buried his face in his hands. 

Why must his fate always be misery? 

He didn’t know how long he sat there, but his self hatred was stirred by the soft padding of footsteps. 

He looked up. Nothing. But still he heard them approaching. 

Perhaps Sigyn had seen him watching her after all. Perhaps she had told the others and now they finally came to exact punishment. He hated admitting he almost welcomed it. At least in death his suffering would end. 

His blood thrashed in his ears seeing the figure that now stood before him. It wasn’t Odin seeking revenge. It wasn’t Thor, nor Heimdall. 

It was Sigyn. 

He stood and brushed the grass from his knees. He straightened his leather tunic. 

His fingers trembled being near what they so yearned to touch. 

“Sigyn,” he blurted. “How can I assist you? Are you lost?”

What other reason could there be for her to be there, in front of him? So close. 

Nearly close enough.

Her lips curled into a smile. 

“No,” she said. “I’m right where I want to be.”

His lips parted as if to speak, but nothing came out at first. He didn’t know if he even had a heartbeat anymore. 

“Sigyn,” he finally choked out, “you shouldn’t be here. With me. Alone.”

She drew in a breath and he noticed she twisted her gown within her fingers. 

“I know,” she said. 

He pulled back. Away.

Far away.

“If we are discovered we face execution. I can’t allow that be your end because of me. You must go,” he said, hating how cautious he became. It was not in his nature to be cautious. 

She grabbed his wrist, stopping him from retreating further. His knees wanted to buckle and give way at her touch. 

“I knew you were watching me this morning,” she said. “I know every time your eyes find me. I wait for those moments, Loki. Those brief seconds of your gaze heating my blood.”

She let go of his wrist and extended her hand, placing it over his thrashing heart. His skin burned beneath her touch and he cursed the thick fabric between them. 

He wanted to be doused in flame. 

“Why didn’t you ever say?” Loki asked. 

Stupid. He already knew the reason. The same reason he never dared speak the truth. 

She let her hand slip away. 

“I hate him. I hate him as you do.” Her voice grew grim. 

He had never heard another echo the sentiments he hid within his soul. 

The throbbing within him for her grew unbearable now. Especially now they were united in mutual hatred of the man who denied their love.

Loki grew bold and grasped her hand back. He pulled her against him. Her breath smelled of honey. 

“The man ruins souls,” Loki growled. “Uses them and deceives them. We are his playthings and he takes us off the shelves when he has use for us. You deserve so much more.”

She skated her fingers down his cheek. He quivered. 

“I watch you in the shadows,” she said. “You don’t know how my heart beats for you. Captive in your kingdom of darkness that Odin has imprisoned you in. We are akin, in that way. We are both prisoners to Odin.”

She moved a lock of his black hair behind his ears. She leaned her forehead against his and he closed his eyes savoring the contact. 

He clapped his hands on top of hers and brought it down between them. 

“We can’t do this.” He hated the words coming from his mouth, especially when his body fought hard for the opposite. “I don’t want your blood on my hands.”

He tightened his grasp on her fingers. He wanted to hold on just a moment longer before she would pull away when she saw reason.

Instead, she smiled.

“I am my own woman, Loki. I make my own choices, and tonight I don’t want my fate to be chosen by man. Tonight I don’t want to be Odin’s. I want to be yours.” 

Everything in him blazed at her words. 

“And you are sure you want to lie with chaos? A creature of lies and darkness?”

“I don’t see any such creature,” she said. “I only see a man and a woman who only want each other.”

He felt himself cascade over a waterfall at her words. There would be no turning back. 

Pushing all thought from his mind at her words he slid his arm behind her waist and dug the other within her curls with ravenous need. 

She grabbed the back of his neck and before he could catch a breath their lips roved over one anothers, hot and furious. 

He didn’t know his heart could beat so strongly. The shell of numbness he had made for himself shattered and fell at their feat. For the first time he could remember in forever, he was exposed. Emotion washed over him in a torrent.

As their lips explored cheeks, chins, and necks, he tasted her need. It equalled his own. His entire body pulsed with hunger.

He rolled his tongue within her mouth. Their kisses sharpened. She tangled her fingers within his hair and gripped. Hard. Urgently. Sigyn pressed him against her until he could feel her every dip and curve.

Until he could feel her softness against his hardness. 

He would go mad if he didn’t take her soon.

He knew they did not have much time before Odin’s guards would come looking for her. Or those bloody ravens... 

She tore at his buttons and buckles. He pulled at the laces of her gown. 

Heat coiled deep within his groin. And when her hands slid beneath his shirt, touching his naked skin, he believed he would overflow right then and there. 

The next thing he knew they were on the grass, his knees digging into the soil. He lifted her skirts and marveled at her legs. They could have been sculpted from the finest marble. 

He ran his hands down her calf and then brought it up to his lips, kissing her flesh. He moved up her leg, leaving a trail of kisses until ending at her thigh. 

He lifted his gaze and met hers. Sigyn’s eyes were black for him. 

She ran her nails over his back as he thrust into her. Deep into her. She moaned as did he. 

He feared being heard, especially with what was to come. 

He caught her lips in a kiss as he thrust faster, her cries and his mixing together behind their lips. Muffled against the silent night.

She squeezed his sides with her knees, and flipped him on his back. She rode him hard, yet tender. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders as she rocked against him, bringing him deeper into her. 

Just as he always imagined.

He squeezed her buttocks as the pleasure increased. Gods, she was electric! The sensation of her blazed through him. He was an inferno about to become an absolute storm. 

Their pace quickened and he ground his teeth not being able to bare it much longer. 

She grabbed his chest and he her breasts. His hands trailed down the bends of her hips and her spine. He touched every inch of her, wanting all of her. To consume her just as the sea. 

And as he finally spilled into her, chaos did consume her. Chaos made her his. 

If only he knew that Order watched them.

And Order sought revenge.


End file.
